I am Not a Princess Anymore
by Zelink4ev3r
Summary: Months passed after Ganondorfs death, Zelda is sick and tired of being a princess and only wants to enjoy life as sheik, Link figures out that Zelda is gone missing but doesnt know that sheik is Zelda. Will their relationship increases? Please review XD
1. prologue

**P****rologue**

After the Hero of Twilight overpowered the Evil King of Thieves, Ganondorf. Tranquility has returned to this beloved, beautiful kingdom of Hyrule. The curse of the Twilight Princess had been broken and became to her true image as a young, eye-filling governor of the twilight. Once again, the chosen ones kept Hyrule from Ganondorf´s bane hands.

When our heroes reached their destination. The Twilight Princess thanked them for saving her realm, especially, to the courageous as well as handsome, young hero. The princess release her sorrows and with one crystallize and glowing tear, she gently forced her own tear to the mirror. The mirror cracked and the chosen ones gazed back with an astonishing look.

"I... see you later." Those were her final words to her well-beloved hero. The hero had no desire yet to gaze at her lovely, yellow-red eyes full of sadness in her heart. The Twilight Princess rushed and before reaching out the light beam of the mirror, she turns around along with a smile at the hero. Her heart will endlessly belong to the hero, still she understood that he doesn't love her back, her grin weakens and planned not to break down. Slowly, she vanishes, and the hero just watches until she was forever gone. The mirror shattered into millions of pieces and the breeze blows them away. The chosen ones just gazed at each other and observed at the chilly and tranquil desert. This legend will never repeat ever again...

After three months has passed, the chosen ones went on their average lives. The hero works harder then normal and has little personal time to explore the rural and play with the youngsters. On the other hand, the Princess has more duties as a monarch as well as tries her best forming Hyrule a successful kingdom. Everything was normal, the castle was rebuild, the soldiers were instructed thanks to the hero who taught these powerless and foolish men into a true and serviceable soldiers. The citizens were happier then ever and they admire the hero so much for making this kingdom stronger then ever before. The only problem is that the princess is not satisfy. Everyday was rough, arranging meeting with the council, accepting attention of the citizens and creating new laws, not to mention worst of all was those ignorant, nasty and foolish princes that grant her wealth, power and several demonstrates of their abilities. However, the princess doesn't wish any of that. She only wants love and passion with a special man that one day he will be future king and husband. He will love her, passion her and govern Hyrule along her side. The only one that understands her was the hero. The hero and the princess get along well although the princess doesn't have the time to be with the hero, there were occasions that they socialized but each time the princess was needed.

Until one day, The princess was sick and tired of politics that she broke down to tears, everything inside the castle was killing her inside and she needed to sneak out immediately for her mental health. She got out her ancestors journal and read through the pages. Something caught her eye and it was a transformation spell that her ancestor used to help the Hero of Time. The princess study each step and followed them exactly as its written. When she performed the spell, her body has transformed, she was not a female anymore, She was sheik, the mysterious Sheikah that encouraged the Hero of time. Though she looks a little distinct from the illustration in the journal. She knew it was now or never and it was her only hope to get out of this castle to explore Hyrule and enjoy nature as she can.

At this moment, the Princess is no longer a Princess and must embark her adventures... Alone.


	2. Chapter 1

**This is chapter one. At this point, all Zelda's thoughts (Sheiks thoughts) are as he. Sorry that I took so long, I had technical problems with this site, Yeah I didn't give up on this story. So –enjoy XD**

**Chapter One**

It's been three days since Princess Zelda has escaped from the castle and the council are worried sick about her safety. Everyone is alerted about her disappearance as well as there is more protection in castle town then before. People were so fearless and few people were purchasing and socializing. The mysterious, youthful man was just wandering around town observing and buying supplies before he abandons castle town. Almost everyone looks at him by the way he is costumed and not to mention, the immature teenage girls were dying when they watched his outrageous ruby eyes along with his firm body. Simply, he just ignores the girls and just continued doing his duties. He felt uncomfortable when walking around crowds but most of all he was shivering like a threaten, ice-like pray. He isn´t use to walking in a great crowd especially, if people were gazing at him unusually and it was complex to ignore. As soon as he arrived at central castle town, it was almost empty, people were just wandering around the fountain, pigeons were everywhere and the soldiers were putting up several interesting ads everywhere. The young man walks toward the ad, rips it out and reads it.

"_Citizens of Hyrule. Our Princess, Zelda has disappeared since three days ago. If any of you have seen her, immediately report back in the castle. Please be alarmed if she is seen. Our Princess is in grave danger."_

From the council of Hyrule

The mysterious young man laughs dumbly and wrinkles the ad

"_Foolish Council, you will never recognize me."_ Thought Sheik and sits down at the fountain, staring at the soldiers. He wonders if the hero already found out that the Princess is gone elsewhere. He was always the last person on Hyrule to find out about any information, he always loves to take a ride around Hyrule Fields and explore new areas, and then he comes to visit the Princess just for a few days before heading back home. He missed him so much and hopes to see him again before leaving. Sheik was fascinated when he sees horses, he walks by and gaze at those lovely, energetic horses.

"You are not from around here, aren't you?" Questioned the owner. Sheik jumps by surprised.

"No Sir." This made him feel funny. Sheik could not stop looking at the gorgeous, potent, and brown with a creamy mane horse. Somehow, he saw that horse before but doesn't remember. She is so beautiful and young.

"How much for that horse?" He points out at the horse he wanted. The man looks behind and smirks with shame.

"I'm so sorry but she is not for sale. It belongs to someone else." Said the man with a stiff voice. Sheik puts a hand on his hips and leans sideways.

"Where can I find the owner?"

"I don't know he could be anywhere." He leans closer to Sheik, smiling at him and showing off his golden tooth. Sheik just glared at him with disgust in his eyes.

"Well then, I…"

"Is there a problem?" A male voice interrupts them. The man was the only one that turns around but Sheik did not dare to peek at him, he heard that voice before it was so familiar to him…

"No, not at all. It's just that this young man wants to talk with you about your horse."

"Is that so? Well like he said. My horse is not for sale." Finally Sheik turns around. It was him, the hero of Hyrule, Sheik was frozen like ice along with his empty-headed mind. Then his expression softens. He was looking better than ever.

"I…I… So terrible sorry." He muttered. The hero takes a step forward looking at his unusual, overcurious, blushing eyes.

"Have we bumped into before?" Question the hero. Sheik was so uneasy that he did not know what to do. Does he know his true identity?

"I… No…Absolutely not." The hero grins and scratches his neck.

"Well, Epona isn't just any horse. She doesn't let anyone mount on her, especially strangers. That is why she is special. He walks toward his horse and pets her creamy mane.

"Are you sure that we never ran into before?" He asked again.

"Yes, we never met before." He stared to play with his blond, long braid. The hero than walks slowly to Sheik and extends his hand.

"Well then, my name is Link." He smiles attractively, there was no other thing to do but to shake hands with him.

"Nice to meet you, I am Zel… I mean Sheik." Link raised his eyebrow and grins at him. Then he walks and hops on his horse with style.

"Well Sheik, what are you doing in castle town?" He asked.

"I need a horse so I can travel. Replied Sheik while playing with his fingers.

"Well good luck and I hope we meet again." He gazes at him for the last time although there is something that Link likes about Sheik. Maybe it was his eyes or the way he talks.

"Before you go. Can you tell me where the bar is? I heard that they serve splendid food." Asked Sheik. Link got down from his horse and thought for a moment.

"If you want, I'll take you there. I was heading there right now." Sheik always hated when Link smiles at him. The way he smiles makes him passionate. When he was Zelda, she always felt uncomfortable when he gazed and grins at her, although she gazed at him back when he was not looking. Link was always a mature, modest, tranquil and courageous young man. He always acted so serious with strangers and some known people. He is so attractive that all girls are so psychotic in love with him and tries to flirt with him every single time, but he ignores them and laughs silently. He never likes getting inside the castle because it makes him feel uncomfortable. Except that Link changes his attitude every time he sees Zelda, He is not the same serious and quiet guy. Instead he is a nice, sweet, bright and truthful to her. For Link, Zelda is his best friend and would do anything to make her happy.

"That would be nice." Answered Sheik

"Then let's go." As Link stared to walk, Sheik just follows him. They passed through many people, but the weirdest thing was that people looked at them as they passed especially at Sheik. Everyone knows Link but, Sheik was a puzzling young man for the citizens. Link walks faster and avoids people, he was walking too rapidly that Sheik got stuck in a large crowd. Link just continued without realizing that he stayed behind.

"Link!" Shouts Sheik as he jumps up and down, waving his hands. But then he made eye contact with a suspicious, dirty, rebel holding a knife behind his back. What is this rebel up to? Sheik was worried for this outrageous, subject. Finally, Link looks back and walks toward the crowd until the rebel makes a move and heads toward Links direction. No one notice the rebel's weapon except for Sheik. He had to do something for Links safety. Sheik takes out a deku nut and thought for a moment.

"You!" The rebel points out directly to Link. Link recognized that voice and turns around, seeing the rebel's hideous expression was not a good sign. The rebel stands facing Link then feet apart, making eye contact with the hero. Link just smiles.

"So you came for a rematch?" Said Link. Sheik was just watching and scanning the rebel's actions.

"I am going to crush you down for cheating!" Howls the rebel and the people stop doing their business and looks at the two men discussing.

"You know that I win fair and square. You just can't accept your defeat." Link replied. The people made a circle around them like a fighting arena and just stared at them. At anytime, the rebel can just attack Link and stab him. But Sheik can't let him do that, especially if Link doesn't know that he's carrying a weapon.

"I will kill you!" Shouts the rebel and dashes toward Link. Sheiks immediately throws the deku nut to the ground making a flash and teleported instantly in front of the rebel, holding three needles in his hands and throws them directly to the rebels hands forcing him to drop the knife and shows it to Link. Link was stunned that he didn't notice that the rebel carried the knife, he grins at him and Sheik couldn't smile, but instead he winks at him back. Then looks back at the rebel.

"This is not a fair fight." Holding the knife in front of him and the public gasp. The rebel could not handle being humiliated in front of public.

"AHHHHHH!" The rebel charged directly to Sheik. As the rebel sprinted, Sheik drops the knife and stood still until the rebel made the first attack. The savage rebel threw some punches but Sheik dodges them all. Using every energy that he had and has not done any damage to Sheik.

"You know…You are messing with the wrong girl." He was so concentrated that he didn't realize what he said. The rebel stops and starts to laugh as hard as he could.

"Well meeeeeeeeeeee miss." –said the rebel exaggerating. This made Sheik boiling mad by making fun of his gender. He turns around and kicks the rebel across the face making him fall. The rebel was on the ground, and Sheik puts his foot on his throat. Everyone was impressed especially Link that was in the middle of the scene.

"Next time respect me!" He shouts at the rebel. He never felt pissed off before in his entire life. The rebel just smiles and laughs. Sheik puts more strength making him choke.

"And leave Link alone. Got that!" The rebel's expression was bitter and understood well. Sheik takes his foot off and the rebel got up and glares at Link with hatred, then at Sheik. He just stands there until the rebel disappears. Link walks to him, putting a hand in his shoulder.

"Thanks. Now let's keep going. We´re almost there." Whispered Link and giving him a pat on the pack. Sheik was red and smiles underneath his canvas.

"_I never felt so violent before."_ Thought Sheik. Link walks ahead and enters a semi-dark alley and then turns right. The door kind of looks antique and sounds too turn down inside.

"Well here we are." –said the hero, opening the door and enters. Sheik thought for a moment and enters inside. The place was neat, calm as well as cozy. There wasn't too many costumers drinking or eating. At the far corner, were some men and one woman in armor discussing. It was the first time that Sheik enters to a bar, it was more untroubled then he thought.

"Oh" Link honey you came back!" A red hair woman rushed toward Link, giving him a huge hug and kissed him on the cheek. Links face was horrified and pale. Sheik could not stop laughing. The woman lets him go and looks at Sheik. Link was rubbing his cheeks where the woman had kissed him and his face was back to normal.

"And who is this mysterious young man?" Asked the woman.

"His name is Sheik. Replied Link. The woman did a flirty smile and leans so close to Sheik and glares at his eyes.

"My…Are they natural? I never seen those charming eyes before." Sheik takes a step back and looks at Link with his arms crossed and leaning back on the wall.

"Ye..Yes ma´am." Muttered Sheik and frowns at the hero.

"Call me Telma." She grabbed his hand tightly and shook hands. She turns to Link with a sweet smile.

"And what brings you here?" Asked Telma. Link stood up straight and cleared his throat.

"Well I came here because Auru wants to talk with me and Sheik wanted to eat something." Said Link. Telma turns and gazed at Sheik.

"Well come on here honey. What can I get for you?" Sheik walks and sits down next to Link.

"A strawberry milkshake would be delightful." Replied Sheik. Link gets up and walks toward where the discussing people are.

"Link. Why don't you present you friend to them?" Telmas voice was firm and stares profoundly to Links, blue, beast eyes. She had a serious look in her eyes. Link took a deep breath and looks at Sheik. He knew what he meant and follows him. As they walked side to side, everyone was sitting at the round table discussing. Then all of a sudden, everyone got up when they saw Link and Sheik.

"Link, we were waiting for you." Said the elder. He looks so familiar, he just stares at the elder and somehow, he doesn't remember very well but he has seen him before inside the castle. Link puts his hands on his hips and turns to Sheik.

"This is Sheik. Remember the rebel that I raced? Well, Sheik showed up and… Helped me… I owe him ." Everyone was staring at Sheik and there was silence, no one has ever helped Link before, except for Zelda, She helped him to save Hyrule against Ganondorf. A reddish, brownish young man stands up, closed his book and left it on the table. While smiling he adjusts his glasses and examines Sheik from head to toe.

"I'm Shad, sorry to look at you all inappropriate but it's just too rare to see you fashioned like a Sheikah and they are extinct since the Civil War. Oh and you have red eyes! According to my book, all Sheikahs has red eyes and…"

"Shut up! You can tell us your story about the Sheikah later!" Everyone stared at the young woman dressed in armor.

"Sorry if I get so rude. Yeah. It's just that Shad just talks about the Sky beings and Hylian history almost every day. I'm Ashei." The elder closed his eyes and puts his hand on his forehead.

"I'm Auru, I used to be a tutor to the Royal Family but I retired." Said the elder. Sheik was astonished that he had a connection with his family. Although, he was never mentioned before.

"Well as everyone knows. The Princess is missing and…" Links face suddenly changes. He was friendly seconds ago and now he is disheartened and pissed off.

"What?" Link yells interrupting Auru. He starts to wander around the room all worried. If anything that disturbs him, it was because Zelda. Everyone looks at Link with a frighten look except for Sheik, the only one that was worried.

"Link calm down, she is probably secure somewhere…" Answered Auru.

"THOMP!" Link slams the table with his left hand. Everyone jumps and did not say anything. Sheik can't stand seeing him so furious. There was no reason to be.

"Probably?" Replied with a strong voice. His eyes are watery like a cloud ready to rain. Sheik walks next to him and puts his hand on his shoulder.

"First, calm down, there is no reason to be mad. Second, Auru is right. She is safe and I am positive. Trust me" Spoke Sheik with his kind and calm voice. Link turns around and gazed at his calm ruby eyes.

"Just don't start to sob or else I will too." Teased Sheik. Link smiles and laughs quietly.

"Your right Sheik. And thanks, your words are true. It's just that she never told me anything. You know, I feel like I know you so well…You remind me of her…." Replied Link. Sheik puts his other hand on his shoulder and looks at his azure, frosty eyes, desiring to squeeze him and tell him everything.

"Maybe she just wanted to retire for some time." Sheik said honestly. Link shows of his perfect, white smile.

"So… What are we going to do?" Questioned Ashei. There was Silence.

"Well… Our duty is restoring peace to Hyrule. However at this point there hasn't been a problem with the Council. So it's very important to find the Princess before the Council do something unintelligent and start to torment the citizens. Without the Princess , Hyrule is not the same." Explains Shad.

"Yeah that was our duty. Now our objective is finding the Princess." Said Ashei with an annoying voice.

"Exactly, so what we will do is travel to each village and province to warn about her disappearance. The soldiers won't do anything to help.." Said Auru, trying to put things in order. Sheik knows that this trip is going to be pointless. It's just a shame that the Princess is in front of their noses. Besides it was a waste of time, but this was his only chance to explore Hyrule.

"So Sheik, now you are with us." Points out at him. He looks around and smiles, although no one can't see his emotion. As Ashei walks to the counter and takes out a map, everyone got in a circle around the table. When Ashei placed the map on the surface, Auru takes out his knife and points on the location.

"Kakariko Village is our first stop. Any questions?" Auru asked. Everyone just shook their heads.

"Well then, we will leave in the morning. I recommend you to relax and have your weapons equip. Understood?"" There was silence and everyone went up stairs to gain some rest except for Link and Sheik. Telma walks in and gives a glass of strawberry milkshake to him. He takes out a purple rupee but, Link was ahead and paid Telma.

"Link" Why did you do that?"

"Because I owe you." Said with a bold voice. Sheik grabs his hand and place the rupee on his hand.

"No Link you don't owe me anything." Link returns the rupee to him but, Sheik stopped him.

"You need it more than me." Finally Link conserved the rupee.

"You win. I still owe you, and I guarantee that I will repay you somehow. Well I'm going to nap." Link walks up stairs leaving behind Sheik drinking his milkshake.

"He is a charming young man isn't he?" Telma broke the muteness.

"Yes he is." Answers Sheik. Telma puts her elbow on the table and looks at him.

"Why don't you like to uncover your face?" Suddenly Sheik coughs.

"Please Telma. I'm… He puts aside his empty glass and turns facing Telma.

"I understand hun." She stops cleaning and gives him another flirty grin.

"Now get up stairs. You need some rest." She winks

"Thank you, Telma." He heads up stairs.

When he arrived at this room, it was chilly, plain, lightless and comfortable. Before he goes to bed, he takes his canvas of slowly while observing at himself at the mirror. His face looks identical to Zelda, except that he has ruby eyes instead of sapphire. He really needs to maintain his identity safe, he may be a guy but, if anyone sees his face, they will e shock and ask him numerous of questions.

"_Just in case, I will wear it all the time."_ He thought. He lies on bed and wraps himself with the blanket, viewing at the flames of the candle.

"Tomorrow is when everything begins." He whispered to himself and blows the candle.

**I hope that this chapter isn't too choppy and confusing. Please review and comment anything if there is a mistake. NO FLAMES PLEASE.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you XxAriadnexX, Blue-Sapphire4 and Haley Tran for your reviews. You guys inspire me to continue writing this story n_n I hope that this one isn't too boring…. But I tried my best :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

The bitter breeze blows in the room, Sheik starts to shiver and blankets his face to get heat. He could not slumber nor get up by the chill in his body, sunlight shines through the windows making everything see plainly. A knock in the door makes Sheik wide- awake.

"Come in." Said Sheik with a shaky voice. He gets out of bed instantly, stands up straight without flexing or trying to yawn.

"Good morning Hun. Did you get enough sleep?" Asked Telma.

"Yes...Thank you for letting me stay here tonight." Replied Sheik, though he was untruthful, he had suffered the chills in the night, and he could not sleep, specially if he thought about his disappearance and duties as a princess. So far there isn't any problems…

"Why don't you go down and eat breakfast, everyone is down there." Said Telma with a joyful voice. Sheik's stomach growls for food and walks by Telma, making a pleasant expression... As he heads down stairs, there was laughter and everyone seem to have a great time except Link. He knows his voice and looks like he is not enjoying the conversation.

"Good morning." Said Sheik sitting down next to Link and Shad. Everyone tried to calm down; Link looks so cheerless as well as tormented. He puts his elbow on the table and stares angrily.

"What is so funny?" asked Sheik. Shad takes off his glasses and whips his tear of enjoyment.

"Nothing, it's just that… No we can't tell you." Replied Shad, trying so hard not to laugh. Sheik shrugs his shoulders and tranquilizes, it was better to remain still and glare at Links comportment.

"I can't believe that you're still laughing about it. Seriously it's not funny." He tried not to shout and puts his hand on his forehead.

"Sorry Sheik, I know that you are clouded and questioning what is going on but, it is best that we stop giggling around and hurry, we don't have all day. I wish I could tell you about it…" He cleared his throat. "But this young man will not HANDLE it anymore." Babbled Auru staring at Link.

"Well, I hope that everyone is ready. We must leave now." As Auru stands up and heads out of the bar, everyone else did the same and exit the bar except Link. Sheik sits up straight and looking ahead, appreciating the noiseless surroundings. The only thing in his mind was food, but he knew that he cannot do that in public. He has to have his stomach empty, just for a moment. Link simply looks at him and plays with his hair.

"Not hungry?" He asked, playing with the napkin.

"No, not at all." Still he lied but did not wanted to worry him. Sheik stares at the napkin, then at his half-hearted, dispirited eyes. He kept playing with it, folding edges and corners until he realizes what was he doing.

"If only she told me…" He speaks in a soft, depressed voice. Sheik leans in closer and looks at the discouraged hero.

"I hope that she is safe." He turns toward Sheik, gazing at his ruby red eyes. Looking back at Link made him feel uncomfortable, he could not look at him.

"I am certain that you will see her again. When the time comes, she will never let you go." As Link heard those words, he smiles.

"And who is the special lady?" The question hits him and all of a sudden, he blushes making him look so cute with his cheeks illuminate up. He scratches his head and stood still, not know how to react.

"I can't tell you. Not yet. Someday, I will tell you." He smiles weakly.

"Sounds fair enough." Sheik replied

"Well then, let's go." He stands up and heads outside. Sheik waits until he was absolutely gone and eats non-aggressively alone…

* * *

><p><strong>Mean while at The East Gate…<strong>

Link was sitting down, leaning against a enormous tree and stares at the fields while daydreaming about his dearest friend. Her perfect smile simmers up his heart, her wisdom is unique and special, and her friendliness cheers him up. She was the light and flames of his heroic heart and without it; he is nothing but a plain hero. Everything seems perfect, Hyrule is harmless and restoring. It's just that there is no one to govern this land. Day by day, her disappearance is killing him inside…

"Link!" Yelled Shad

As he heard his name, his thoughts vanished from his mind and walks toward the group.

"So this is how we are going to prepare ourselves, just in case if there is danger" Auru explains. Link wasn't paying too much attention, his thoughts where somewhere else… He felt the chills on his spine and it felt strange. His imaginations are too stressful to fade from his mind.

"Where is Sheik?" Asked Ashei. Link came back to reality and looks at his surroundings. Something was nearing to them, everyone turns around and waits. The sound was getting louder and everyone was ready to fight.

"Hold on." Order Auru. Everybody halted.

"Shad." Demands Auru. He hands over the binoculars. As Auru viewed everywhere, there was a figure approaching toward them, it was a man…

"False alarm, it is Sheik. Wait it is not only him…Looks like he brought company." Said Auru.

"Noooooo… He brought more horses with him, what in the world?" Spoke Shad with amazement in his voice.

"Holy Nayru! With what money?" Question Ashei. Sheik slowly stops his lily-white, tough and adorable horse. The horses neigh and stood still.

"I know that you are caught unawares, but I thought it is better that each person has their own horse and it makes traveling a lot easier." Explains Sheik. No word came out, their faces where impress along with serious.

"You didn't need to buy horses." Said Link in a serious tone.

"Link is right. We can travel with only two horses. We don't need more." Speaks Auru

"Two horses is not enough, we need to be prepare just in case of menace." Answers Sheik.

"We cant just accept it, you used your money. How can we repay you?" Questioned Shad.

"Don't worry about it, you need my help, so please accept it, it will make things much easier." Replied Sheik. Ashei picks her horse and hops on it.

"Ashei!" The group yelled

"What is the big deal, just accept it. Yeah: I don't want to go walking all the way to Kakariko." Protests Ashei.

"Ashei is right, I want the ebony one." Shad runs and hops on. Link walks toward his horse leaving Auru. He had no choice but to accept it

"Sheik, you are one mysterious, young man." Everyone is ready to travel.

"You know what to do!" Shouts Auru. Sheik did not know what he meant.

"Sheik, you go next to me on my right side and behind Shad all the time because I am left handed and we have to support Shad because he doesn't know how to use any weapon and Ashei is the best archer and she has our back while Auru knows the way then I do. So its safer if we are positioned in this order" Explains Link and smirks. Sheik shook his head

"Next stop, Kakakirko village!" Shouts Shad

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere… In Hyrule Fields (Eldi<strong>**n's Provinces)**

Sheik was in deep thoughts, thinking about the council and Hyrule… When he galloped in this picturesque, pacific and natural lands of Hyrule. He remembers every detail when they vanquished Ganondorf…It was the first time when he saw Link in human form, he had the perfect idea of the hero, his natural blonde hair was so adorable especially, his eyes. It matches with his handsomely face, he was the recantation of the hero of time, the same charming eyes, tunic, everything was perfect. Exactly the same hero from his books. That is way he likes Link. He is one of a kind and rare. That battle was inerasable memory for Hyrule and Twilight, an event that no one will forget and will be told as a legend years latter. The Goddesses has supported to defeat evil and restore peace. The only thing that was a mystery is why Midna broke the Mirror of Twilight; it was the only connection or path to Twilight. Now it is impossible…The Twilight Princess, Midna is gone.

"_Link….I see you later…"_ Those words echo in his thoughts, he did not know what he meant. Can this mean that Midna had a sentiment for Link? Is she his special lady? Sheiks mind was fill with questions, he takes a deep breathe and looks at Link, he seems lost in thoughts too and scanning his surroundings.

"_No... It is not her…."_ Thought Sheik. The muteness is making him more anxious….

"Link, have you been to Kakariko?" Asked Sheik however, that question seems too stupid; he just needed to gain his interest.

"Yeah, why you ask?" questioned Link. Sheik was so disconcerted to admit the truth.

"Well… To be honest, I never travel before." Spoke Sheik. Link made a stun look.

"Really? How come?" Asked the hero.

"All my life, I have been living in castle town." He looks down

"Don't worry, I know how you feel. Hey! I should give you a tour around Hyrule" He smirks brightly.

"That will be nice of you." Replied the Sheikah

"No problem, this trip will be fun and it will be the best moment in your life, I am sure." Sheik laughs gently and blushes.

"I hope so…" watching at the fields.

"I should present some friends of mine; I know that you'll get along with them." Link is gazing at his great glinting eyes.

"Do you think so?" Sheik was not to sure.

"Yeah, just wait and see." He grins warmly. This trip must be worth it and with Link in his side; everything is going to be fine. It has to be perfect and significant for both of them.

"What is the best place that you visit?" Asked the Sheikah.

"To be honest, I like Lake Hylia. Everything is so placid, beautiful not to mention green. The smell of nature… Oh! Including Zora Domain… They are a worthy tribe, I really enjoy being there. Latter on we'll visit there." responded Link.

"Yes! We must get there; I want to use the sky cannon!" Interrupts Shad.

"I don't think it's there anymore." Says Ashei.

"Shut your mouth! I am positive that it is still there." Yells Shad

"Don't worry; I think it is still there." returned Sheik.

"At least someone thinks positive" Exaggerating friendly. Everyone laughs.

"Sheik. What are your goals and wishes?" asked Auru. He did not know what to say. All his plans were about royalty. He was not too sure what he wanted.

"Well… I do not have goals but, there is one wish and it is finding my special someone that belongs to my heart and makes me pleasurable forever."

"Awwww how sweet." Spoke Ashei

"Me too, that special someone must be rare and original." answered Link and smiles. Usually, Link had something in common with the princess. It may be the reason that their friendship is strong and unbreakable. If only Link knew his secret, things will change…

"My wish is to proof that the ooccas exist and hope to visit the heavens." Said Shad with spirit.

"I don't have one, I simply enjoy life period." Everyone shared their thoughts except Auru

"And you Sir Auru?" Wondered Sheik. Aurus expression changes right away and stares down.

"The last thing I want to do is meet Princess Zelda before I pass on… I am not sure if I am going to accomplish it." Sheik's emotion changes, his heart grows magnificent and hopes that he can make Aurus wish come true. It was something tough to respond and did not know how to answer.

"I use to tutor her mother when she was young… That was 40 years ago; she was gorgeous, clever and had a sense of humor. Everyone adored her and respected her but, that day… When Princess Zelda was born... She passed on. The king, everyone went to her funeral… The king promised to raise her daughter as a spirited, wise and leading queen to take over his throne along with his future husband… But sadly he died five years latter after the queen died. It was a stressful situation for the princess. I was too old to tutor her, the council did not let me, so I went on" Everyone was soundless. Sheik had to hold his tears; everything that the elder said was true and hurtful. He has to be strong and hide his emotion. Remembering the past was always depressing. He never knew his mother and has some memories of his father. All her life, she was alone… Until he meets the hero.

"Well enough sadness, we finally arrived." Spoke Ashei.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakariko Village<strong>

"This is Kakariko?" Question Sheik. The place doesn't look too poor but it seems too lonely and calmness. The weather was fine and acceptable, everything seems empty and abandon.

"Father!" Shouts the little, jet black hair girl, she rushes inside a large, egg shaped house. Everybody hopes off and walks toward the building. Sheik stood still as he views at the spring. He remembers reading something about this spring…

"_Eldin resembles an owl with huge wings. It holds its light in its talons. Eldin appears to be named after Din, the godde__ss of power. Protects the dark fused shadow away from evil." _

A shiny, tiny object flashes making him blindfolded, then the spring was back to normal. He knew that this was no imagination of his, it was real. He looks everywhere but, no one notice the flash except himself. His right hand is showing a golden triangle of Nayru, the Triforce of Wisdom was still in him…

"Welcome Travelers." Greets a tall, long hair man.

"Link! What brings you here? How are the children in Ordon?" Question the man. Link shook hands with him and smiles.

"They are doing fine. Thanks for asking." Replied the hero.

"Ah. Shad. How are you?" Shad grins and adjust his round glasses.

"Splendid Sir Renado." Shaking hands as well.

"Oh! Um… This is Auru, Ashei and Sheik." Said Shad

"It's a pleasure to meet you; I am Renado, Sherman of this village." The same girl from earlier was behind him.

"And this is my daughter, Luda." The girl smiles and bows to the visitors.

"I am sorry to ask… Sheik are you from the hidden village?" Questioned Renado

"Hidden village? I am from castle town." Replied the Sheikah. The Sherman stares at him freakishly like if he didn't believe a word he said and smiles weakly.

"Come in." Everyone followed him…

"Please, take a seat." Spoke Renado. Sheik and Ashei were the only ones standing around everyone else; the place is restful, warm and artless.

"Renado, the reason why we came here is because… Princess Zelda is missing… There is not any evidence or clue that she was kidnap. Instead, we believe that she… Ran away. We just want to warn you and let the people know if they have seen her or know something about her. You know the consequences if the Princess is gone right?" Explains Auru.

"The council will make an unintelligent decision, searching every building in Hyrule, threatening Hylians and other races besides making this situation more troublesome." Replied Renado.

"Remember what happened with Princess Zelda I. After she escaped with her caretaker from Ganondorf. Everyone were looking for her for seven years, only her caretaker knew where she was." Explains Shad

"Yeah but this is different, she escaped because her life was in danger. Our Princess escaped because she wanted to." Justified Ashei.

"Thank you for your warning, I am sure that she is safe, she is a strong, independent young woman. She can take care of herself." He witnesses at Sheik.

"No thank you for inviting us and for your time." Answers Sheik.

"So how are the Gorons?" Questioned Link.

"Excelent, they are having a sumo wrestling contest these days. I was told to invite you."Replied Renado. Link stands up and stretches.

"I'm going to get some air. Anyone want to join?" Asked Link. Sheik walks next to him looking at his darling eyes. The hero glances finely and looks at everyone else waiting for an answer.

"We will be back later." They headed outside.

"As you know, this is Kakariko; people in this village are good and religious." Explains Link. Sheik can feel the burn in his right hand, What can this mean? This makes him worried. He wonders if Link feels the same, he was not sure if it was Link or the spring causing his hand to burn and itch. It starts to emerge and he had to do something…

"Is there something wrong?" Sheik wraps his Triforce with his left hand and tries to act ordinary as possible.

"No…Please continue." Replied Sheik. Link points out at an entrance.

"That is the cemetery….At night there is a lot of poes and kees" He whispers

"Your joking, I do not believe you." Speaks Sheik

"Oh REALLY! Well then. How about we explore the graves later at night? If you dare." Sheik did not know what Link was up to, he simply stands there thinking.

"Don't tell me you're so scare to enter the cemetery." Teased Link. Sheik always had a strange feeling to enter the cemetery. Back at the castle's cemetery, where great rulers and monarchs rest in peace, it is only accessible for the royal family, but this is different. The royal grave was neat, tranquil and easygoing, but in Kakariko was something else.

"I am not scare; I just do not like to visit the cemetery." Protest Sheik. Link laughs

"Excuses. Tonight we will visit the cemetery. Common Sheik this will be fun." Link leans in closer to him.

"Maybe we can see the Composer Brothers and Poes Sisters." Whispers Link to his ears.

"Fine, I accept but! If this situation gets uncontrollable, we leave immediately understood?" Sheik was a little set on edge but at the same time excited, Link smiles.

"Alright. So, The spring behind us is Eldin, the light spirit and on you left is a volcano, home of the Gorons. Death Mountain."

"I heard that it is risky to travel." Spoke Sheik

"Rumors. It used to but now its normal. Common lets go to the Goron Mines. I must present you a friend." Link pulls sheik's left hand and they ran to the road that leads them to the Mountain.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you! Please Review :)<strong>** Once again Thank you XxAriadnexX, Blue-Sapphire4 and Haley Tran Love you guys :D**


End file.
